A Valentine terror
by soundlessNight
Summary: A Valentine Story. but what will happen when a new figure comes along and brings terror througout the academy?
1. Chapter 1

**A Valentine Terror**

**Chapter:1**

* * *

><p>Heyy guys! I just wanted to try a valentine's story. its not going to be all lovey dovey. well it will end up that way, but first there's gonna be some I make make it a short story. which means at least a couple chapters. So I hope you enjoy 'A Valentine Terror'!<p>

* * *

><p>Maka walked down the halls of the DWMA with her weapon Soul Eater. He had red crimson eyes, with white hair that spiked off to the side.<p>

Her pigtails swayed to the rhythm of her walking speed. He green eyes flashed when she saw Black Star at the top of one of the lockers yelling his normal god speech.

"SINCE I HAVE BECAME GOD, EVERYONE MUST RESPECT AND OBEY ME!" As usual, everyone had blank expressions that would creep up on their faces. Some would snicker after he would do his big speech and walk away as if nothing happened.

"Hiya Soul! Maka!" Black Star jumped down and placed his hands on his knees as hereached the ground. Soul walked over to him and placed a high five.

"Sup man." He smirked at the meister and turned back to Maka, which who ended up talking to Black Star's weapon Tsubaki.

"So have you been asked to the Valentine's day dance yet?"

Maka then had a gentle sigh. "Nope, not yet. Have you?"

Tsubaki then giggled a little bit. "Yes actually. Black Star asked me last night when I was doing my homework."

Maka then placed a smile across her face. "You see? I told you he would!"

"Ya. Thanks for support!" The two both then giggled and they turned to the guys.

All of them walked to class Crescent moon and met up with the Thompson sisters and Kidd.

"Hey guys!" Patty had then chimed as Liz and Kid had spoke normally.

During class, Professor Stein was dissecting a rare species of mice and frogs.

As Maka was watching the professor cut up the mice and frogs, Soul had his feet up on the desk and his hands behind his head and seemed like he had fallen asleep as did Black Star.

When Maka was about to take out a book, The lights in the class room had began to flicker on and off which had triggered Soul and Black Star to awake.

"Maka? What going on?"

"A black out?"

As Professor Stein had tried to calm the class down, Maka had noticed a shadow that crept in the halls. She then stood, and ran out to see what it was. Soul was calling after her to come back because if this were to ever happen, you were to stay inside the classroom until its safe.

A shadow began to creep alongside the walls of the academy. From a distance, you could see a dark cloak and a shadow. Which was all that it shown.

A hand then covered Maka's mouth and pulled her aside.

She managed to pull the strong grip on her mouth and realized it was Soul.

"Maka what are you doing here? Were suppose to be in the classroom." Maka then covered his mouth and pointed to the dark figure that was now turning.

"What the hell?" he then began to walk towards the figure with Maka behind him.

*whispering* "Soul. Be careful."

"Yeah yeah, I got it."

He seemed to enter the science lab in the academy. As he closed the door behind him, Soul and Maka crept up to the door and looked through the small window that showed the lab. The figure picked up some formula and placed it in a bag.

"She'll be pleased…" Maka had heard that faint voice as she and Soul listened, by putting their ears against the door.

The figure then turned its head and noticed someone was there. As Soul brought up his head to peak through, the figure began to walk closer and closer to the door, showing a creepy smile and pink bangs covered half of its face.

Soul then pulled her arm away from the door quickly and ran into another room. The figure opened the door and looked around to see if anyone was there.

"If anyone saw me, I don't know if I could deal with it…" Maka squinted her eyes at the figure confused as did Soul.

"What is that?"

Soul just shrugged.

"Should we follow it Maka?"

"Hm… it might be too risky."

"Stealth is my middle name!" Soul then leaned on a rolling table which made it move and nump into a bunch of things and made a huge crashing sound.

"Of course it is Soul." He then rubbed his head.

"Might as well. We can't lose it."

As we followed the figure down the halls, we ran into Black Star and Tsubaki.

"What are you guys doing here!" Soul then covered his mouth.

"Shh idiot!"

"What are you guys doing?"

"You guys have to be quiet." She then peered around the corner seeing if the figure was still there. She then sighed in relief knowing they didn't lose it.

"We're following that figure over there." She then pointed to the figure.

"What the hell is that?"

Soul just shrugged.

"We have no clue. That's why we're following it and it stole something from the science lab."

"Hell yes! Now I have something to do! Yah-" Tsubaki covered his mouth.

"Shhh! Black Star! You have to be quiet!"

The group walked out of the academy, continuing to follow the figure.

In the middle of the town square, it stopped. Everyone then hid behind a building.

"I can't deal with people following me… how can I deal with it?"

_He knew all along?_

Maka walked out acting brave. She took deep breaths to show no fear.

"What did you take from the Science lab?"

It just grinned. And turned around and began to walk the opposite direction off into the distance.

"That guy is damn right strange."

"No Kidding."

They walked back to the academy to investigate what he took.

* * *

><p>"I got it Ma'am." The figure handed the small beaker.<p>

"Very good Chrona. You did well." The new figure put the beaker on its desk.

"With this… I can control anyone."

Then, a smirk came upon the figure's face.

"Now, for the academy…"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Valentine Terror**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>As the group entered the science lab, Maka began to look for anything the figure had left.<p>

"Nothing over here." Soul then slid is hands in his leather jacket leaning up against the chalkboard.

"Same here." Black Star crossed his arms and joined Soul with leaning on the chalkboard.

"You guys are useless."Maka then rolled her eyes as she told Tsubaki.

Tsubaki and Maka continued to look for any clues as Soul and Black Star to talk about other things.

"You gonna ask her or what Soul?"

"Eh. I'm not into big parties."

"So what! Cmon, if you don't hurry someone else will ask her."

Soul just grunted.

"Maybe I will. Who knows."

"Dude. You would." Black Star rolled his eyes as he commented that sarcastically.

Soul punched his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"You guys going to help anymore or what?"

"Whatever."They both then continued the search.

* * *

><p>"Chrona. Have you gotten the other stuff I needed yet?"<p>

"Not Yet." He then bowed his head.

"Well then. If you can't and or won't, I'll have to get it myself." The Figured then put up their hoodie and walked out of the building.

"Eruka."

"Yes Ma'am." She then nodded and grabbed her broom stick. The figure hopped on the broo stick and flew through the dark night sky and headed for Death City.

Stein was working in his office on his computer.

He then gasped and ran out of his office and ran outside seeing something, or someone in the sky.

"What the hell?" He began to run but in the distance he could hear a faint voice.

"Stein? Where are you going!"

As Stein continued to run, he called back," I sensed something. I have to check it out but I'll be back Marie." He then ran towards it.

The figure landed in town square, stepping off of the broom stick.

"Finally."

Stein ran through every street and alley look for what he had sensed.

"There."He ran towards town square looking around for anything suspicious.

"Hello…Stein" The figure walked out of the shadows towards him.

"Medusa."

"How have you been in all the years?" She then walked closer towards him and Stein was ready to use his soul force on her.

"Aw cmon Stein. Cant I get a hug? It's been years."

"Wouldn't have been if you decided to leave the DWMA and become the evil bitch that you are."He pulled out a cirgaret and lit it and puffed out a cloud of smoke.

Medusa then gave him a harsh look.

"Anyways Medusa, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I need my research for as new experiment I'm creating."

"Oh really? Now what is so important."

"A love potion."

"Oh god. Seriously?"

"not just any love potion. With it, you'll be able to control the one who drinks it and they will whatever you would wish."

"What are you planning when you get control?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want the DWMA under my control. I want Death City all for me. And more."

Medusa took her hood down and sat on her broom stick.

"And who will you be the first to test it on?"

She then smiled.

"You."

"Nake snake, cobra cobra..." The tattoo of a snake on her left arm came off and came to life and went for him. Stein used his soul force but it didn't do much. Maybe just felt like as if someone had pinched the snake but that's all.

As she put the potion down his throat, she smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Medusa, my love. What shall I do to impress you?"

"Bring down the academy. Especially the seven students."

"Of course, my love." He placed a kiss on her cheek and went for the academy.

"The DWMA just lost their best Meister. Now what will they do next?"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A Valentine Terror**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>Soul was sitting on the couch in his living room eating popcorn while watching a movie as Maka was reading a poem by Edgar Allen Poe for homework.<p>

"Soul. Aren't you going to finish up our project on Edgar Allen Poe?"

Soul shifted his seating arrangement and scratched his hair and shrugged.

"You're hopeless sometimes." She then rolled her eyes at him and continued her project.

"Look Maka, I would but…"

They both said," Cool guys don't do projects. Especially poems." Soul glanced at her and rolled his at her as she giggled and continued her work.

_C'mon Soul… just ask her. Cool guys ask girls to a dance all the time._

"Hey Maka."

Maka lifted her head up slowly, brushing off her bangs to the side.

"Hm? Ya Soul?"

He breathed in deeply and his heart began to beat faster and faster.

"You know that Valentines dance…"

"Yea everyone's going! What about it?" she stood up from the other small sofa and moved over to the sofa where Soul sat.

"I was thinking… I mean if you don't have a date to the dance…' Maka raised her eyebrow.

"Wanna go with me?"

There was long silence, but Maka lifted her head and starred into Souls crimson red eyes and smiled.

"Of course I will."She giggled as Soul chuckled.

"Cool. Guess I'll see ya tomorrow."He smiled with his shark like teeth and went in his room.

* * *

><p>As Soul closed the door, Maka ran for her room and turned on her computer.<p>

She scrolled to see if any of her friends were online. She saw Liz and Tsubaki then invited them for a video chat.

"Heyyy Maka!"

"Hi Maka!"

Maka's face then turned bright red and was smiling.

Liz looked at her and spoke," What happened Maka!"

She then brought her voice down to keep Soul from waking up and walking in on her.

"SOUL ASKED ME TO VALENTINES DAY DANCE!"

Both Liz and Tsubaki screamed.

"Omg Maka! I'm so happy for you!"

"Haha thanks Liz!"

"See I told you!"

"Thanks Tsubaki."

They all giggled and said their goodbyes and hung up.

Maka walked over to her bed, and fell flat on her bed and screamed in her pillow.

* * *

><p>As the moon came higher and higher to the dark night sky, Soul and Maka were sound asleep.<p>

Stein walked down the halls of the apartment complex.

_Stein… I want you to take a certain meister from her slumber and bring her to me… and I'm sure you know who don't you Stein._

Dr. Stein took out a cigarette and lit it. He crept on the stair cases and halls. He was so careful and quiet; it was like a ghost town like it would be every night.

As he reached the room, Stein took his hand out of his lab coats pocket and opened the door.

_Oh Soul. You have to learn to double lock doors._

He put his cigarette out so no one could smell the scent of cigarettes. He walked through the living room then the kitchen reaching the room.

He placed his hand on the door handle and opened it carefully and quietly.

_Now Stein…. Bring her to me my love…_

Stein walked over to her.

Her ashy hair was messy and covered half of her face. As she lifted her up, she began to open her eyes and rub them, "Stein?" but before he could do something he put a mask on her to make her fall back asleep.

As Stein exited Maka's room, carrying her bridal style, the door knob of Soul' room began to wiggle and the door began to open slowly.

"Stein?" as he walked out there was nothing or no one there.

"Hmm." He just shrugged and went back to his room.

* * *

><p>Maka's arm dangled as she was cradled in Steins arms.<p>

"I got her." Stein grinned.

"Perfect. Thank you my sweet professor."She then placed a small kiss on his cheek as he handed Maka to her.

"Now that I have Maka to, who knows what will happen."

* * *

><p>Soul laid in his bed still waking up. He rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed.<p>

"Hey Maka watcha want for break-"He lifted his, not seeing his meister up.

"Alright then. She might be sleeping in, it is a Saturday after all."

Soul walked over to Maka's room knocking on the door to come in.

"Maka? I'm making toast how many you want?"

"Maka?"

"Maka are you okay?" he opened the door, noticing his meister wasn't in bed or in the room.

He ran to the bathroom to see if she was there.

Still nothing.

Soul quickly dialed everyone he knew if they have seen Maka.

Still nothing.

He tried calling her cell phone but saw it was ringing right on the kitchen table.

"Maka. Where are you, and why didn't you tell me?"


End file.
